Trouble
by huddy1216
Summary: This story is a Huddy, Chameron, Wamber and fourteen but mainly Huddy. Someone from Cuddy's past come's and hurt's them physically. what will they do to escape? plz review and tell me what you think.


Hey everyone this is my first real fanfic other than 'cuddy the spy' or 'cuddy the detective' they were just tests.

In this story there is gonna be Huddy, Chameron, Fourteen and Wamber.

Some of them may or may not get hurt.

R&R

* * *

**Trouble**

Cuddy was standing in the clinic talking to Cameron and Chase about the new changes in the ER and asking them about how their honeymoon went.

"So how are things between you two?" Cuddy smiled.

"Everything is going great I never thought I'll have a family, I always thought I'll my live alone but then I found Robert." Cameron answered.

"Well I'm very happy for you to and-" Cuddy got cut off by House.

"Stop with the warm fuzzy feelings I need to do a brain biopsy on my patient." House seriously leaning against the clinic desk counter.

His 'Ducklings' were standing behind him looking extremely bored.

"Rebecca is her name but we call her Becca!" Thirteen snapped.

"Just cause you got all emotional and girly with the girl and now care about her doesn't mean I have to, now about that brain biopsy I really need-" House got cut of by a gun shot sound. They all turned to the entrance and saw some men walk in the hospital shooting down the security. One of the men walked up to Cuddy he was tall and muscular with brown hair and green eyes, he had a blue tee shirt on with blue G-Star jeans.

"Lisa, do you remember me?" he smirked at her as he got closer and closer he stopped when their feet were touching.

"Jeff!" Cuddy said shocked.

"Well I'm glad you remember me." He said bringing his hand to her cheek and rubbing it affectionately.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the bloody hell do you want?" Cuddy said angrily taking his hand of her cheek.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa you know exactly what I want." He said laughing humorously, "Why don't we tell your friends, employees or enemies whatever they our more about me."

"Don't!" Cuddy said seriously.

"We both were friends in Michigan I was dating her sister Leslie, but I was in love with Lisa, she rejected me. I got really angry she was dating some guy named Jake or Jack at the time I had to make her mine. I tried my best to win her over but her answer was always a rejection. I broke up with Leslie just for her. I gave her flowers everyday but no!" He said angrily holding on to Cuddy's arms.

"Let her go!" Cameron yelled.

"Ahh a friend I see." He smiled.

"Listen dude we are all her friends." Thirteen said.

He turned his attention back to Cuddy, "That night you ruined everything, now im going to make you pay, I'm going to hurt you!" he said angrily.

"Listen dude my patient is dying I need a brain biopsy unless you're here to confirm it leave, otherwise I'll stick this cane up you're ass!" House said holding up his cane, "And I'm sure we can talk about 'that night' some other day." House said mockingly.

"Listen Jeff we will talk about this quietly in my office you don't need to create a scene!" Cuddy glared at him, "And keeps my friends out of this!"

"No Lise we will discuss this now!" he got down on his knee and pulled out a ring, "I love you so much Lise, will you marry me?"

House couldn't help but laugh at him, "Your kidding me right?"

"Jeff I don't love you and I will not marry you not after what you done, get out!" Cuddy said angrily.

Jeff stood up and tightly grabbed Cuddy's arms, "You are making a mistake, I will be back, I will get your friends and you!" He let her go with a push and she fell to the ground.

He left with the other men that came.

Chase and Cameron helped Cuddy up.

"Are you ok?" asked Foreman.

"I'm Fine, I need you lot to be careful he think's you all are my friend and he will hurt you just to get me, he will come back." Cuddy told them.

"We will be fine." Said Taub.

"It's you we're worried about." Cameron said concerned.

"Now about the biopsy? Oh she's probably dead by now." House said sarcastically.

Cuddy glared at house and snapped the file from his hand's and read through it, "You can do the biopsy after telling her parents the risk and if they confirm go ahead." Cuddy went back to her administrative tone, "All of you back to work now." She said as she walked away to her office.

* * *

What do you think?

Sorry for the bad punctuation and if there is any ooc my apologies.

Tell me if I should continue.

R&R.


End file.
